Ruby Fire, reading the books HP and PJO stile
by FireRubyRPG9898
Summary: Ok Ruby's both Potter and Jackson reading the book's! Fem!Harry/Percy Harry and Percy same person. What will hapin? R&R to find out!


**(I own nothing)**

Ruby's prov.

I'm sitting in a red room when a green flash people flashed in front of me. I mentally cursed at who the lot was, it was Hermione, Ron and the Wesley's, Draco his mom and dad, Sirius and Moony, McGonagall, Snape I was actually pleased to see him. Neville, Luna, and the other grope. Apollo and Hermes, Athena, Zeusy, Hades and my dad. The other Olympians, Nico in his teen state, Thilla, Will, Luke, The Stoll's, Jason, Piper, and Leo.

''Shit.'' Was all I could say before they turned to me. ''Dame should have left before I said something.'' I said again before sighing and getting up. ''It was nice while the five moment's lasted, no fighting, no running just reading a nice book, before having to go out and fight more.'' I sighed.

''Huh?'' Was most of the room reply making me chuckle.

''I can't seem to get away from fight's they just keep coming, wars so meany wars i have to fight in, figure's drama would show up in my nice quiet time.'' I said dryly this got them out of there stupider.

''Ruby!'' Was the room making me smirk.

''Ya my name's Ruby can't understand why you're here if you don't know.'' I stated then a flash and two set's of book and a note landed in front of me. I read the note. ''My life sucks.'' I deadpanned handing the note over to Hermione.

_'Dear Ruby and everyone._

_You're__ here to read about Ruby Fire, she is also Ruby Jackson and Ruby Potter the books will explain more. You're all stuck there till you read all of them in order, time's stopped as well._

_From Ruby's number one enemy!'_

''I hate that guy!'' I said waving my hand for some seat's, they took a seat still watching me.

''How do we know it's you?'' Ron finally asked.

''You don't I'm actually Moldy-Short's.'' I stated making my old friends laugh.

''Wait how do we know?'' Nico asked.

''Again you don't I'm actually the one who stole Sparky's bolt I confess!'' I said this dramatically making them snicker.

''Your Ruby alright!'' They all said some annoyed.

''No I'm Nico!'' I said laughing when he glared. ''So no one knows that grope, and that grope don't know no one.'' They stared at me trying to make sense of what I said.

''I'm Nico, son of Hades, that's him.'' Nico said, nodding to the older looking one that had his face only there eye's were what made them differ.

''Hey Nico, Hades, long time nice to see you out of the underworld.'' I said a smile playing on my lip's for a split second.

''I'm Thilla my brother Jason, daughter and son of Zeus.'' Thilla said looking at Jason briefly.

''Hay Thilla, Jason.'' I said.

''I'm Zeus, lord of the sky.'' Zeusy said dramatically.

''Dramatic much Air Head.'' I questioned not really meaning it. He pouted before a soft smile not many cot played his lip's.

''Luke, son of Hermes as are Travis and Connor.'' Luke said pointing at the two that looked like twins.

''Tomato, Pink smurf one and two.'' I said curtly making them twitch, some snickers a round the room.

''I'm Hermes, god of travel and thief's.'' Hermes stated smirking.

''Nice to see you and Apollo again.'' I said looking from Hermes to Apollo making them frown.

They all gave their name's and I said my hello's, I sighed when they all looked at me again.

''You're alive how?'' The gods and half gods asked, I sighed again when my other friends got wide eyed.

''I really did die I just didn't die for long got sent to help fight another war, that I was about to leave before you got here for.'' I explained, they all looked at me sadly.

''You already fought, a war with Voldemort!'' George said frowning.

''I don't know about that but you already fought the war with Kronos and others, what more war do you need?'' Nico questioned.

''Apparently a lot.'' I said. ''My sixth war already well going to be sixth the day after I get out of here.'' I said they looked startled at the thought. ''I can't die because of this little thing from _him_ the maker himself and his enemy are to scared of me, Hades the underworld isn't the only place ghost's go.'' I said, a bit tired from it all. ''I can die they just bring me back, over and over I keep dying in pain, I'm getting punished, and yet I don't even know why.'' I looked at them blankly.

They looked at me horrified at the though.

''Well you are rude to the gods.'' Zeus pointed out I laughed a hollow laugh that they never knew I could.

''Oh Zeusy if only that was the case, if only.'' I said dryly. ''And the books only cover Hogwarts and camp. Well we can laugh at my crazy idea's and such.'' I stated.

They chuckled a bit at that making me grin.

''Do we really want to know?'' Nico asked.

''Of course Zay will come and read them to us himself if he has to.'' I chuckled. ''He's not enemy number one for nothing!'' I said chuckling fondly.

''So this Zay who's he?'' George, Apollo, Luke, Will, and Draco asked glaring at the note a bit.

''My boyfriend!'' Apollo and Will knew that was a lie and found the other's reaction's funny.

''What?'' They asked threateningly Aphrodite grinned, as did anyone who knew them.

''Joke, anyone want to read?'' I questioned giggling slightly.

''I'll read first.'' Athena said taking the book.

**Ruby Potter and the Stone.**

Hades sat next to me on my left with Nico on my right.

**I got killed again.**

Everyone looked startled at this.

**Yep like it's say's I'm dead no wait my bad i'm alive again!**

''Huh?'' Poseidon my dad said.

**See there was this thing, when I got to hell and we'll let's just say Lucy's not fond of me.**

Everyone blinked huh?

**Did you know that when your just born you don't have a soul?**

Athena shook her head.

''I didn't.'' She said it like it was a new word.

**Well it's true see you get a soul when your one or close to one, me being a sole got put into Ruby Potter or Jackson, see my new mom once had to hid in america with a diffident name. Sally and my dad James was Poseidon only he was cursed into a mortal body till the body died then he was back.**

''Really?'' Zeus asked.

''Yes remember it vividly to.'' His reply.

**I didn't mean to burn aunty McGonagall's kitchen, what would you do with a bunch of power in an uncontrolled body? With my soul my powers come as well. **

''Oh damn life only gets harder as an infant with all the power, soon enof I'll just explode over and over and over again, die just as soon as I get into the body over and over, I'll be in limbo so I try to stay as alive as long as I can.'' I sighed looking blankly.

''I wouldn't wish that on Kronos and I really want to punish him!'' Hades said paling more than he already was.

**I was watching my god father and god wolf amused. I had just told Lilly my mom that they broke the vase and plate set.**

''She gave us a talking to for that!'' Sirius said.

''Lilly I miss her.'' James/Poseidon said.

**I saw James my dad I call him by first name's in my head. He was laughing with that rat I glared, I hated the man I couldn't understand how they could trust him. He was a rat! I couldn't say my thought's I sighed before climbing out and sneaking my way to the hiding place for a swig of fire whisky.  
**

''RUBY!'' Molly yelled making me sigh.

''Not saying sorry it kept my powers in check meaning safer for anyone near me at that age and gave me more control. I came close to it once and I wasn't going to let the chance of it happening again.'' I explained that shut her up.

**I heard Lilly shout about me missing so I got on my broom hey if they were going to go crazy I needed a head start!**

''She was a bit scary when she went mother hen... I understood her worry but...'' I said trailing of.

''What are you talking about?'' Nico asked.

''Well reliving over and over when you get to a point you end up have one or two kid's.'' I replied they looked at me shocked.

**Any way that turned out to be a riot I'm sorry but it was funny. But it was to good to last, see Moldy came and killed my dad who was really Poseidon and killed my mortal mom, I lucky had a mirror and deflected the curse. Unluckily for me I got a Fire bird scare on my arm, well I actually like the scare it's cool. Just the way I got it bums me out.**

''Yep I ended up keeping the scare to I turned it into a tat.'' I said, showing it some thought cool, others thought what's wrong with her.

**After that I got taken to those people that say there normal but what kind of normal person gives their son the name Dully or whatever his name was I forget the idiocy of a name all the time.**

''You forgot Voldemort's name so you nick named him a few name's.'' Sirius said grinning.

''No I just wanted to piss him off.'' I replied making everyone laugh.

**I sighed being a five year old in a house with a bastard uncal that was trying to rape me,**

Everyone looked murderous but that was just me. Any one would have wet there pant's had they walked into the room at that moment.

''Did he?'' Sirius growled.

''Nop didn't have a chance.'' I said.

**One more year and I'll be free to leave! But keeping up the act is a must. I can't just kill them _yet_.**

''Is that why they're dead now?'' Ron questioned.

''I must not tell lie's, so I will stay quiet.'' Ruby said making them shiver.

**After a year I started leaving the house to train, have to keep my power's in check. I ended up pranking a few gods.**

Said gods glared slightly.

**Life was fun picking on the gods in the shadows, I couldn't wait to reveal my self.**

''You were so cute!'' Apollo said sounding like Afrodite making the room stare.

''So were you when I turned you and Hermes into a kitten's.'' I smirked at there're horror written face's.

Everyone burst out laughing.

**This one time when I was 7 Mr. Malfoy and a few death eaters came over.**

Startled face's around the room.

**He-he Mr. Malfoy and I had a good time watching them get blasted by their own spell's thanks to the wards.**

Giggle's/laugh's/chuckle's around the room at this.

**Another time I met my brother Triton, he was such a grouch.**

Poseidon nodded in agreement.

**But then that's what you get when you've been raised to think mortal's are weaker. A lode of bull shit that's why I haven't forfeited my mortality. Lucy's plan is to wear me down, to make my soul brake.**

Frowns around the room.

**It was a close call a few time's I was tempted to just give up,**

''Never give up!'' Naruto stated having been flashed in a moment before with info on what's happening.

''I know that Naruto... Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke?'' I stared at the group Shikamaru, Ino, and the gang where there to along with the Akatsuki. ''What the fuck?''

''Zay I'm when I get my hands on you I'm going to...'' I growled twisting my hands as if choking the thin air.

''Aw come on don't be like that Ruby-Chan.'' A voice I knew all too well called.

''ZAY!'' I shouted tackling him, we were covered in a dust cloud punching or in Zay's case trying to punch.

''Ruby aw come on I thought you would like a brake!'' Zay tried I stopped.

I huffed getting of of him dusting my self of. ''Jerk I was having a nice time reading a new book... Who else is here?''

Luffy and co, and others I glared. ''Overbored much?''

_**Till next time...**_

* * *

_**How did you like R&R! Me own nothing! Who's all there? R&R to give me idea's!**_


End file.
